Nagging Memories
by written1by1
Summary: Looking through family pictures Wally remembers a trip to the circus, but now he can't stop thinking he knows the little flying boy.
1. Chapter 1

_AN: So just to clear this up beforehand, this is not going to be a Robin/KF fic okay? I don't have anything against that but I just can't write it so too bad. Anyway, getting off of my annoyed kind of paranoid side this story was bugging me so I wrote it, enjoy!_

_Disclaimer: I almost forgot….. The only thing I own is a new puppy so stop thinking I own Young Justice even though that would be really cool._

Wally was sitting with his family around the dining room table; it was his grandmother's birthday. They had just finished a large dinner of baked ziti and lasagna as well as a few loafs of Italian bread. That being said, Wally was extremely bored and of course everyone knew it. Barry was also feeling a bit bored, naturally he thought of the mature thing to do and kicked Wally under the table. Across the table, Wally jumped up and then with a determined look returned the kick. As their game became more violent everyone at the table noticed.

"Jeez, you two can't sit still for two minutes can you?" Wally's grandfather teased.

"Two minutes! I'm happy if I can hold out for thirty seconds." Wally exclaimed, making everyone laugh. "Seriously, can we please do something?"

In answer, Wally grandmother got up and led the way into the living room where she turned on the tv and grabbed a remote before sitting in a red arm chair. The others were standing in the doorway; the two speedsters had confusion written all over their face. Wally asked, "Hey grandma, what are we doing?"

"I thought we could look at some old family pictures; as a present your grandpa had all of our pictures put onto a slideshow DVD." Grandma explained.

Wally's shoulders slumped, he was hoping for a miracle. "Come on Wally, it won't be that bad. We get to make fun of everyone because of how they dressed." Barry said as he took his place on the floor. There wasn't much seating in the small living room, just the armchair and a small love seat which Grandpa and Iris sat on leaving the speedsters with the floor.

The slide show began with a picture of Barry as a newborn. Now as anyone could guess Wally had a blast making fun of 'how squishy' he looked and such. The pictures went through time without any being all that spectacular. The first picture of Barry and Iris kissing was met with a lot of rude comments by the youngest member in the room, but everyone laughed. They all got a kick out of Wally's Halloween costume when he was seven, he was batman.

The picture after that was of everyone in the room in front of a circus tent with a big H above the entrance. The next bunch of pictures was of elephants, tigers, clowns, and a poster displaying three people written above them it says the Flying Graysons.

"Do you remember those guys? They were amazing." Grandma said, pausing the show.

"Those were the trapeze artists right?" Wally asked he was young at the time and didn't quite remember everything about that day.

"Yep, they made it look so easy. I don't think I could even make it from one side to the other on those things and they just went back and forth like crazy." Barry reminisced.

"We should go see them again." Wally suggested.

"We can't Kid, there was a terrible accident a few years ago and two of them fell to their deaths. The kid was the only one to survive." Barry explained.

"Oh." Was all Wally said before turning back to the tv. His grandmother started the show again; pictures came of the circus performers, well performing. The elephants were balancing on balls, the tigers were leaping through hoops, the clowns were doing silly dances and shoving pies in each other's faces, and the acrobats were flying through the air. In one really good picture of the flying family, the boys face was seen with a broad smile on his face and he appeared to be laughing.

"I can't imagine what it would be like to fly like that." Wally thought out loud.

"Says the boy who can run faster than sound." Grandpa muttered.

The show went on until present day and by that time it was very late, they all said good bye and then Barry picked Iris up bridal style and the two speedsters ran home. The whole way Wally couldn't shake a little nagging feeling that he knows the little flying boy from the circus. But that's a crazy thought, he only saw the kid from afar once, how could he possibly know him? 


	2. Chapter 2

_AN: Thanks so much for the story alerts and the reviews, they are all so great. So for once I know somewhat where this story is going so hopefully I'll be able to post relatively fast._

_So once again I almost forgot, I don't own Young Justice, did you really think I did?_

Superboy was staring off into space with the tv turned on while M'gann sat next to him reading a book. They were the only two in the cave since it was a week day and everyone had just gotten off of school. The first to get there was Artemis, she claimed the other couch before anyone else could get there.

"Hello, how was your day at school?" M'gann asked.

"It was weird, there's this one kid in my school that skipped a few grades and he keeps bumping into me and saying that we'll laugh about it one day." Artemis explained.

"Do you know who the boy is?" M'gann inquired.

"Some freshman, I think his name might be Dick but I'm not sure." Artemis sighed.

"Why don't you just tell him to go away?" Superboy suggested.

"Tried that, he keeps coming back." The blonde huffed.

The three were sitting in a thoughtful silence for a minute before Kaldur came into the room. "What is wrong, my friends?" He noticed the confused looks on his teammates faces.

"Nothing really, just an annoying kid at school." Artemis said.

Just then Robin appeared behind Artemis and asked, "What kid?"

"It's nothing okay!" Artemis exclaimed.

"Okay calm down, I was just asking." Robin smirked for reasons unknown to the team. "Where's Wally?"

"Late again, can you expect anything less?" Artemis asked sarcastically.

Wally walked into the room slowly, the whole team could tell he was thinking about something. Robin was the first to ask, "Hey, what's up?"

"Yes, what is on your mind?" Kaldur asked.

"I was at my Grandma's birthday party and we were going through old pictures, I saw one of this circus kid and now I can't shake the feeling that I know him." Wally's speech got faster as he spoke so that by the end it was hard to decipher the words.

"So, you saw a circus kid that…" Artemis trailed off trying to get Wally to reiterate since she couldn't understand.

"He just looked really familiar and I couldn't figure out from where other than that day." Wally repeated.

"So why don't you go see that circus again, is he still performing?" Kaldur suggested.

"No, his parents died a few years ago and he's not in the circus anymore." Wally said.

"Do you know how?" Megan asked.

"Not really, just that it was a terrible accident." Wally admitted.

No one noticed Robin's face pale slightly for a second before he got himself under control. "Do you know what the group he was in was called?"

"He was an acrobat in a group called the Flying Graysons. They were amazing and did all the trapeze stuff without a net." Wally revealed.

"Why don't we look up what happened to them?" Artemis suggested.

"No need, I know what happened." Robin stated sadly.

"So, care to reveal it?" Artemis asked.

"They were in Gotham when it happened, it was before I became Robin but everyone heard about it. The circus was going smoothly but one of the crime bosses, Tony Zucco," Robin spat out the name, "decided that he would get even with the ringleader for not paying him 'protection' money. He had one of his guys take off the washers that held the trapeze ropes and as the Graysons were swinging on it, the wires slipped off of the supports and they fell."

"That's terrible." Megan gasped.

"What happened to the boy?" Wally inquired.

"He went to live with Bruce Wayne." Robin said.

"You mean _the_ Bruce Wayne?" Artemis asked.

"Yep." Robin confirmed.

"How could I possibly know him then?" Wally yelled.

"Maybe you just remember seeing him on the news?" Artemis suggested.

"I don't think so, I feel like he's been standing next to me. It's weird." Wally said.

"Do you think seeing him will make you remember?" Megan asked.

"How can I go see a person that lives with Bruce Wayne?" Wally shot down that idea.

Robin looked up from his holographic computer, which nobody say him bring up, and said, "That circus they were in is still going on; maybe going would help you remember."

"That's a great idea; I've never been to the circus." Megan exclaimed.

"Well then let's go to the circus. Where is it?" Wally asked.

"It's going to be in Gotham in a week, they're doing a whole thing honoring the memory of the Graysons." Robin divulged.

"Cool maybe they will even get that kid to come, then maybe I could talk to him and see where I remember him from." Wally exclaimed.

"I'll buy us some tickets." Robin offered.


	3. Chapter 3

_AN: So I'm updating again, but I have this weird virus on my laptop so I might not be able to update for a while. Thanks for all the reviews and alerts, they make me smile. Sorry this is so short, but since there have been two chapters in one day I figured it was okay. I don't know why I like writing short chapters for this story but I do so too bad._

_Oh and by the way, I still don't own Young Justice._

Dick was sitting at the table with Bruce; it was one of the few times they were both sitting down for dinner. They were just finishing up there meal of homemade pizza when the phone rang. Alfred answered it and then handed the phone over to Dick saying, "It's an old friend master Richard."

"Hello?" Dick greeted.

"Hi Dick, how are you?" A voice of a slightly older man came through the phone.

"I'm doing well, and how are you?" Dick answered politely since he wasn't sure who it was.

"I'm as good as I can be when I'm heading back to your city." The man sighed.

"So, is there anything I can do for you?" Dick asked.

"Actually, I was wondering if you'd want to do a sort of memorial for your parents. We are coming back to Gotham and doing a whole show in memory of them, I thought it would be great if you came and maybe got up there again. I know this would probably be a onetime thing, but if you're still up to it, we would be glad to have you back." The man explained.

"Dick who is it?" Bruce interrupted.

"It's Mr. Haley from the circus, hold on." Dick answered before returning to his conversation. "I'd love to, but I have to ask Bruce. Could I call you back?"

"Of course, do you have my number?" Mr. Haley asked.

"Caller ID is a great invention." Dick said with a laugh.

"Well then I hope to hear from you soon, oh and I forgot to tell you. A new group of acrobats have joined, they now do the trapeze, but they all want to meet you." Mr. Haley told the young boy.

"Okay as long as they don't bite. I'll talk to you later." Dick said before hanging up the phone.

"What did he want?" Bruce demanded, straight to the point as always.

"The big tent is coming back to Gotham and they are doing a show in honor of my parents and they want me to go. He also asked if I would want to be part of the show, you know get back up on the trapeze." Dick said the last part slowly, gauging how Bruce would take it.

"Do you want to?" Bruce asked.

"Of course, there's just one problem." Dick explained. "The team wanted to go the circus, so we bought tickets to that show."

"So you want to perform anyway." Bruce deduced.

Dick thought for a second, he was already thinking of doing this and he had a few plans in mind, now he just needed to pick one. "Could we say that you need me for a stakeout that night so they won't be suspicious? We could say that we got a tip that something was going down, but you had plans that you can't get out of so I have to do it."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Bruce saw his son's pleading look; with a sigh he gave his permission.

"This is going to be so astrous!" Dick exclaimed as he picked the phone back up and ran out of the room.

"That was a good decision master Bruce." Alfred praised.

"But I'm going to be sure nothing bad can happen." Bruce said.

"I would expect nothing less." Alfred agreed.


	4. Chapter 4

_AN: So once again, this is really short but oh well. Thanks for all the alerts and reviews once again, they make me smile. Oh and by the way, Happy New Year!_

_Although it's a new year, I still don't own Young Justice, darn._

Wally was pacing around the rec. room, waiting for Robin to arrive. They were supposed to finish making plans for their day at the circus today, but they couldn't start without the bird.

"Where is he!" Wally exclaimed.

"Where is who?" Robin asked from right behind the speedster.

"Dude, stop doing that!" Wally yelled, Robin just laughed.

"Should we start planning or are you going to antagonize him some more?" Artemis asked.

"About that, I can't make it." Robin said.

"Why not? You could make it yesterday! Don't tell me that bat is refusing to let you go to a simple circus." Wally shouted.

"No, we just got a tip that something was going down that night and Batman already had something planned that he can't get out of. He's making me go, it's not like I didn't try to get out of it." Robin told his team.

"It can't be that important if the bat can't make it." Wally tried to reason.

"The tip was about Two-face's movements, we can't not look into it." Robin argued.

"We understand your situation, do you require assistance?" Kaldur offered.

"Pass, he would kill me if I let anyone interfere. Anyway, you guys already have tickets and it'll be fun." Robin declined.

"If you need help though, don't worry about calling." Kaldur said.

"Don't worry, I won't." Robin agreed.

"So, let's talk about what we should do before and after the show." Megan suggested.

"We should go get pizza!" Wally suggested.

"Only if you're paying." Artemis muttered.

"Why do I have to pay?" The red head whined.

"Cause, you'll eat ten pizzas on your own." Artemis explained.

"So I have to pay for yours too, how is that fair?" Wally asked.

"Hey, you could all pay for your own food." Robin suggested.

"That is a good plan, Robin." Kaldur agreed. "Do you have any advice for us, since we will be in your city?"

"Stay out of the alleys and any shady area, oh and don't talk to anyone you don't know and isn't working. If you aren't sure about an area, ask Artemis she's been in Gotham before." Robin smirked at Artemis' shocked expression that turned into acceptance as she remembered who she was looking at.

"I know a really good Italian restaurant not far from the circus ground that serves good food and pizza." Artemis suggested.

"That sounds great." Megan said.

"Hey KF, have you figured out where you've met the kid before?" Robin asked.

"No, I can't stop thinking about it though." Wally told the team.

"You'll figure it out, keep trying." Kaldur encouraged.

"Thanks," Wally said, he had begun pacing again in thought, "I just can't place him!"

"Seeing him again might jog your memory, we'll just wait until the circus." Kaldur reasoned.

"I guess, that's just so far away!" Wally sighed.

Robin noticed Batman enter the room so he asked, "What do you need?"

The rest of the team looked at the youngest in the room like he had three heads until a deep voice answered, "You have somewhere to be, or have you forgotten?"

"Nope, just didn't think you'd come to get me." Robin answered.

"Let's go." Batman ordered before melting back into the shadows.

"Well, I guess I'll see you guys later." Robin said as he followed his mentor out of the room.

"How does Robin see that guy coming?" Wally asked no one in particular. The rest of the team just shook their heads.


	5. Chapter 5

_AN: As always, thanks again for all the alerts and the reviews, you all make me smile. I can't stop writing this, so you get another chapter, yay._

_Honestly, do you really think I could own Young Justice, if you do I'm sorry that you'll be disappointed because I don't._

Dick was sitting in the back of one of Bruce's cars with Bruce; they were on their way to the circus for practice. Dick was practically bouncing in his seat due to excitement. "I can't wait to see everyone! I wonder how much they all changed, and if they still remember me."

"Dick, calm down we're almost there." Despite the order in the words, Bruce was smiling. He was just as happy as Dick.

"But it's so exciting!" Dick refused to settle down until the car slowed to a stop. Alfred opened the door letting the two out. Dick stood just outside the car; he had stopped bouncing and now looked sad.

Bruce put a comforting hand on his ward's shoulder. "You know, you don't have to do this."

Dick took a shaky breath and then looked up at his mentor and said, "I know, I want to." Bruce nodded then allowed Dick to lead the way into the big tent.

When they the two entered they were greeted by the whole cast crowded around the entrance. Once they saw Dick, their faces broke into huge grins. Mr. Haley came up to Dick and gave him a big hug; he was soon joined by a few other performers until everyone was in on the group embrace except for Bruce.

After a few minutes the hug broke apart revealing a glassy eyed little bird. "I'm glad to see you guys." Dick greeted.

"As are we to see you, how have you been? You've grown a lot." The ringleader couldn't stop smiling.

"I'm great, how have you guys been?" Dick asked.

"We've been good, it hasn't been the same without you but we've been getting along." Haley answered.

"So, where are my replacements?" Dick joked.

"We're right here, but we could never replace you and your family." A tall, lanky man with short brown hair said. "I'm Mark, there's also Amanda," a woman with dirty blonde shoulder length hair next to the man waved, "Max," a girl in her late teens with blonde hair nodded her head, "and Bobby in our group." A boy with shaggy brown hair only slightly older than Dick waved in greeting.

"Nice to meet you all, I'm Richard but please call me Dick." The young acrobat introduced himself. "So, why don't we get started?"

"Yea, let's go!" Bobby yelled. Dick just let out a lighthearted laugh and followed the boy as he ran to the center of the ring.

"So Dick, do you think you'll still be able to do some stunts?" Mark asked as he caught up to the two boys.

"Of course, I've kept practicing at Bruce's place. He had a gym set up so that I could still fly." Dick explained.

"Just so you know, we use a net and there's not going to be any argument about it." Amanda told the newcomer strictly.

"I wouldn't want it any other way, although I don't practice with one." Dick agreed.

"Let's get up there." Bobby whined.

"Calm yourself bud, we're going." Max elbowed the boy playfully.

Bobby led the way up to the platform with Dick following close behind. Once the little bird made it to the top the image of his parents' broken bodies on the ground flashed before his eyes. He had to sit back against the pole to prevent himself from falling.

"Yo dude, are you okay?" Bobby asked.

"Just give me a minute." Dick requested as he fought the images.

"I'm going to go across, when you're ready just do a simple pass, no stunts yet to get used to the feel." Mark ordered before he swung across to the other side. Bobby, being an impatient kid, went next followed by Max.

"Are you okay?" Amanda asked in a motherly way.

Dick stood up with a deep breath, "Yea I just lost the aster for a minute."

"Are you ready for this?" Amanda asked.

"Yea." Dick answered before stepping to the edge. He leaped off the platform into thin air, enjoying the feeling of air rushing past him until he grabbed the bar and swung to the limit of the first and let go, only to grab the second. He let out a joyful laugh as swung to the opposite landing.

On the ground, Bruce looked up with pride clearly written on his face.

"He sure is something; I wouldn't be able to do something like that." Haley seemed just as proud as Bruce as he watched the boy practice. "His parents would be proud."

Bruce nodded as he watched his little bird flit across the sky with the biggest smile he's seen in a long time.


	6. Chapter 6

_AN: So, as always, thanks for all the alerts and reviews, they make me want to write more. School starts again tomorrow, so I might not be able to update as much, then again it might have the reverse affect, we'll see._

_Really, I don't own Young Justice, although that would be awesome._

Robin walked through the Zeta Beam on the Friday of the circus, he had promised to meet the team before he left to his 'stakeout.' When he got to the cave, his team was already standing there in civvies.

"Ha, you didn't sneak up on us this time!" Wally joked.

"Sorry I'm late, I got caught up making sure everything was ready for tonight." Robin explained.

"Oh yeah, so late." Artemis rolled her eyes for emphasis.

"Anyway, can we go now?" Wally whined.

"Okay, just let me change into some civvies." Robin left the room, only to reappear a minute later in some normal clothes and his glasses.

"Can we please go now?" Wally moaned.

"Robin, it is your city why don't you go first." Kaldur suggested. Robin shrugged and walked back into the tube.

Once the rest of his team joined him in the abandoned alley Robin led the way onto the bigger road. The Zeta Tube had dropped them off in a shady part of town where no one would think anything of six kids coming out of an alley, but it gave them a long walk. The team walked down the stained sidewalk without being bothered, until they turned the corner and ran into a group of fifteen large teens.

Robin immediately went to turn around, but one of the teens called out, "Ey, where you goin, we wanna talk to you."

"And what do you want?" Artemis stepped in front of the team.

"We just wanna talk, ain't that right boys?" The same teen said, his yellow teeth showing through a wide smile.

"What do you want to talk about?" Kaldur asked, Robin face-palmed.

"Give us your money." The thug ordered after the gang laughed at what they thought was a joke.

"Why would we do that?" Kaldur asked, making the gang laugh harder.

"You ain't from around here, are ya?" The teen asked. Without waiting for an answer, he repeated, "Give us all your money, or else."

"That's not going to happen." Artemis snarled.

"If you're sure, get'em boys." The gang sprang at their leader's words. The first six to reach the team went down before the rest of the gang even realized what was going on. The next round, two attacked Kaldur, three took Conner, and one to the other four, but they didn't last very long either.

"Was it right to fight them?" Kaldur asked once everyone stopped fighting.

"They were asking for it, and here no one thinks anything of small time gangs fighting each other, which is what they'll think this was." Artemis explained.

"Come on, we should get out of here before anyone else tries anything." Robin said as he picked his way passed the unconscious group. He led the team through the city's streets without hesitation, even though even Artemis was getting turned around.

"Dude, where are we?" Wally asked.

Robin rounded another corner before answering, "We are on Main Street, one of the safer places in the city." He checked his phone before quickly adding, "I need to go, have a whelming time."

Before anyone could say anything, Robin disappeared into the crowded street.

"I wish he would stop doing that." Megan said.

"So, where's this food place? I'm starving!" Wally asked.

"Let's go before he starts whining." Artemis commanded before leading her super powered friends through the city streets.


	7. Chapter 7

_AN: So, as always thanks for the reviews and alerts, they always make me smile. My laptop still isn't working right so I don't know when the next update will be. Anyway, enjoy!_

_I swear I don't own Young Justice, I promise it's the sad truth._

Dick shoved his way through the small crowd of people already gathering outside of the circus gates, it was still too early for them to be let onto the grounds. He found himself trapped between a large family that refused to let him push through. One man looked down at him and spat, "We were here before you, now get back to your spot before I knock you back."

Dick sighed, it just had to be difficult. In answer, the young acrobat jumped into the air and landed on the man's head. The man gave a shout of protest, while others were looking on in awe. Dick looked down at the man saying, "If you don't mind, I need to go get ready for the show." He then ran off to the gate by way of the crowds' heads, he flipped over the gate and landed flawlessly. He heard the crowd cheering as he walked towards the trailer he shared with Bobby and Mark.

"I thought you chickened out." Bobby greeted when he heard the door open.

"You wish, then you wouldn't be shown up." Dick teased.

"As if, you've gotten rusty with all those cushy years living with Bruce Wayne." Bobby joked.

"Okay, that's enough, why don't you get changed Dick?" Mark intervened before the boys went too far.

"Okay, I'll be ready in a minute." Dick replied happily, he ducked behind a folding wall to change. When he emerged from the makeshift changing room, he was wearing a shirt diagonally divided the top half red and the lower half green and dark blue pants. The entire ensemble was made of a stretchy spandex material. "So, how do I look?"

"Well, you sound like a girl, but you look like you're ready to fly." Bobby taunted. Dick just laughed the jab off before Bobby continued, "So, since we are all ready now can we please go?"

"Sure, we could go meet Amanda and Max by the big top. They should be letting people in any minute." Mark said, he led the way out of the trailer but then the boys flipped past him, each trying to outdo the other. The three made it to the smaller tent set up for the guests to meet the performers before the show just before the people were let in.

Dick waited in an excited suspense for the familiar roar of the crowd waiting for the start. The first few people that came in made a beeline to the acrobats, a few of which had gotten their heads stepped on a little while ago by a certain bird.

"How'd you do that walking on our heads trick?" One bald man asked.

Dick laughed at Mark's surprised and reprimanding look turned toward him. The little bird answered, "I just walked as I would over rocks."

"Why'd you walk on their heads?" Amanda acted as a mother would in this situation; try to find out just exactly what happened.

"I was going to be late and these men wouldn't let me pass, so I jumped onto their heads and then traveled to the gate that way." Dick explained. Bobby had a hard time stifling his laughter at the thought of his new friend jumping up to walk on a stubborn man's head.

"It was totally awesome!" The one kid in the group exclaimed.

"No matter how awesome it was, you shouldn't have walked on his head." Bruce's voice said from behind the group. Everyone except Dick turned around in surprise.

"Aw come on Bruce, nothing bad happened. I had to get into the gates." Dick reasoned.

Bruce smiled; he couldn't stay mad at his bird for long. "You could've told him that you were in the show."

"He wouldn't have believed me." Dick told his father.

It was at that point that Bruce noticed the team enter the tent, with a nod of his head he showed Dick. The team headed first towards the elephants at Megan's insistence, but soon made their way over to the crowd around the five acrobats. They waited patiently, except for in Wally's case, for their turn to meet the five.

Dick saw his friends make it up to the front; he greeted them with a friendly, "Hey."

Bobby also looked over and said, "Hello."

Dick noticed the strange look on his teammates' faces so he asked, "Is something wrong?"

The team couldn't answer, they all had the feeling Wally had been explaining for the last week, they felt like they knew this boy. Wally was the first one to ask, "Do I know you?"


	8. Chapter 8

_AN: This chapter is short, but I wanted to post it so here it is. I was the only one to edit this so if there are any mistakes please just tell me and I'll fix them. Anyway, the reviews I've gotten on the last chapter were awesome thanks a lot, now without further ado, enjoy._

_Oh and I don't own Young Justice._

Dick struggled to hide a smirk before answering his best friends question, "I don't know, have we?"

"That's what I'm asking you!" Wally was always one to explode early into a conversation.

"I must tell you, we all feel like we know you." Kaldur said to his youngest teammate.

"Now that's a little creepy." Bobby whispered to Dick.

"How exactly do you know Richard?" Bruce stepped forward, putting a protective hand on his ward.

"That's just it, we have no idea." Artemis explained.

"Dick, we have to go." Amanda interrupted.

"Okay, think about it and then maybe we'll meet again later." Dick said to his friends before turning to Bruce. "Enjoy the show, I'll see you later."

"Good luck, if you need me just call." Bruce gave his ward a quick hug before letting him run off to the circus.

"Come on guys, let's go get our seats." Megan called, Artemis had to drag her back to the ground before anyone realized she was floating.

"I can't believe he didn't help at all." Wally ranted as they walked to the big top.

"He did say we could see him again after the show, that may help some." Kaldur attempted to lift his team's spirits.

"I can't wait to see that trapeze act again." Wally said, changing the subject.

"What is a trapeze?" Conner asked.

"It's these two rope swing things that are eighty feet up, people flip around on them and make it look really cool." Wally explained.

"That doesn't seem that hard." The hard headed boy scoffed.

"It may not seem hard, but I don't think even Rob could do some of the things they do." Wally speculated.

"I don't know about that, he's pretty acrobatic." Artemis argued.

"But the thing those guys do are just crazy." Wally bickered before noticing something, "Hey guys, there's a food stand over there, let's get some popcorn."

Before anyone could say anything, Wally dashed off to get something to snack on during the first minute of the show. "Why do we even take him anywhere?" Artemis sighed when they saw the speedster flirt with the girl at the counter. She walked over to the red head and pulled him away hard enough to almost make him loose his hold on his newly acquired food.

"What was that for?" Wally asked indignantly.

"We are going to miss the beginning now let's go." Artemis ordered.

The team was surprised to see that their seats were right in front of Bruce Wayne's, they thought that he would have a special section or something. They all nodded in greeting before sitting down right as the lights faded.

A spotlight flashed on, pointed in center stage directly on a man. The man called out, "All right ladies and gentlemen, I'm Mr. Haley. On behalf of all the performers here, I welcome you to our show. Tonight you are in for a treat, in memory of the Flying Graysons, their youngest member has returned to fly again. Now, are you ready to start the show?"


	9. Chapter 9

_AN: So, this doesn't go into much detail but I haven't gone to a circus in forever so I did my best. Thanks for all the reviews as always, and as always, enjoy._

_Really, don't you know already that I don't own Young Justice!_

Conner had to cover his ears during the roar following the ringmaster's words. Wally looked over and joked, "What, are you four? This is part of the fun of a circus, enjoy it." Conner just growled in response.

Wally's attention was drawn back to center stage when a bunch of clowns poured into the ring. The speedster noticed offhandedly that none of the clowns had green hair or that big of a smile, he guessed because of the location.

The clowns messed around and pretty much made a fool of themselves by dancing and hitting each other with various items. The two aliens of the team couldn't figure out why anyone would do that, but they didn't want to interrupt the others' entertainment so they promised themselves to ask about it later.

Once the clowns finished with a collapsing human pyramid, the ringmaster stepped back to center stage. "Let's have one last round of applause for that fantastic act." Once the audience settled down, Haley continued, "Now we have the great act of a hundred dogs."

A hoard of dogs of all sizes came rushing out from all sides of the ring. They all immediately arranged themselves in an almost perfect circle before a man walked to the side of the ring. He let out different whistles as the only signal for the dogs, but they moved like clockwork. After each trick ended another started and the dogs always went back to their original spots.

"That's amazing." Megan exclaimed.

"No, that's just creepy." Artemis said, she was just as much in awe as Megan.

The act finished with the dogs filing out of the back exit with only a small puppy remaining. The trainer walked over and scooped the dog up, waving his hand as he followed his dogs out of the ring.

"Let's keep this show rolling by going right on to our next event, our amazing lion tamer and his lions." The ringmaster's voice rang out from somewhere in the tent. The lion tamer came running out with his three lions following at a lazy trot. The man wasted no time in encouraging the lions to jump through hoops and over flames. When the man went to put his head in the animal's mouth, Megan hid her head in Conner's shoulder.

"Megan, he's okay. He wouldn't do it if he thought that it was going to be unsafe." Artemis consoled. The Martian looked up hesitantly just as the man took his head out unscathed.

"Why would anyone do that?" Megan asked.

"Some people are just crazy, look the next act is coming." Artemis answered.

Haley walked back out into the center of the ring before saying, "Our next act is the reason for this show tonight. We are having our trapeze act perform, so let's all give a big round of applause to our acrobats." Four of the fliers came walking out, leaving the team wondering where the last was. "Today, we have a special treat, Dick Grayson has come back to fly with us again. So now, help me welcome back our little bird, the flying Dick Grayson."


	10. Chapter 10

AN: Sorry for the long wait everyone. My laptop got a really tricky virus that we thought we got rid of but then we didn't, so we had to bring it to a computer guy and even he is having issues with it. I'm writing now on a desktop, fun. Hopefully my laptop will be back to normal again soon. Anyway, enough of my life, I really do love all the feedback. On with the show!

Oh and even though it's been a while, I still don't own Young Justice. :(

Dick felt an odd array of emotions as he heard the roar of the crowd as the show started. He felt a hand on his shoulder; he looked up to see Mark with a knowing smile on his face.

"Are you sure you're ready for this?" Mark asked, in the week that he knew the boy he had grown very close to him. Mark felt like Dick was his own son and as such he was worried that the boy would choke.

"Of course, this is going to be astrous." Dick's words lacked his normal joking tone. In his head, he was fighting to keep his grief from taking over his excitement. As time passed it became harder for him to control of his emotions, when he heard Haley call out his fellow fliers he lost all control. Taking deep breaths, Dick regained control of his tearing eyes and gasping breaths just in time to hear his name being called out.

Walking into the ring was surreal for the young bird, he found himself looking up for his father's support unconsciously. But of course no one was there to reassure him and he made his way to the center alone. Once in the center, both Mark and Amanda placed a hand on his shoulder, they had no idea how hard it was for him but they still wanted to help. Dick smiled in thanks before looking over to the ringmaster.

Haley took that as a cue to continue speaking, "For those of you that don't know, four years ago, we lost two very special people. They were not only great acrobats, but great people and parents as well. They lived life to the fullest and were never ones to hold a grudge for long. Mary and John are missed every day; we can only hope that they would be proud of where we are today." Mr. Haley put down the mike down and placed a hand over his eyes. After taking a breath he said, "In honor of the late Graysons, please join us in a moment of silence."

The tent was filled with an eerie silence as the entire audience followed Haley's example and lowered their heads. The happy mood that one would expect in a circus was replaced with a dark and sad tone. Max was the one to notice that Dick was having a hard time, she quietly walked over to him and wrapped her arms around the grieving bird. Bobby soon joined her and when the older performers looked up, they couldn't help but coo slightly at the sight.

"Thank you for helping us honor them." Mr. Haley began after a short amount of time. "Now, let's all support our little bird as he flies once more with our fantastic acrobats." The crowd easily slipped back into the cheerful atmosphere of earlier in the evening as they let out the loudest roar yet for the black haired boy. Dick looked around the stands once, easily picking out his best friend's flaming red hair, and smiled before leading the way up to the trapeze platform.

Mark went across first, doing a simple pass with only one back flip before grabbing the next bar and landing safely on the other side. Amanda followed him doing the same trick, Max stepped it up a level by twisting while she flipped, and Bobby raised the bar by flipping twice before getting to the other side.

"Now, let me just point out to all of you out there, today our acrobats are performing with the safety of a net. Although Dick used to fly without one, we have all agreed that it is better to take an extra precaution." Mr. Haley's voice rang out before Dick took his turn.

Dick was happy for the little pause before he went, it let him gather up his emotions and put them in a little box inside his head. It was a little trick that Bruce had taught him so that he could focus on what had to be done at the time when emotions could make the difference between life and death. He reminded himself that his parents always loved to see him do what he loved to do, and he wouldn't let them down.

Taking a deep breath, Dick launched himself at the perfect moment to grab the trapeze at the pinnacle of it's swing. He swung with all his might welcoming the familiar sound of air rushing past his ears drowning out every other sound. Just as he reached the other end of the swing's reach he let go and tucked and flipped once, twice, three times, and then a fourth before straightening out at the exact moment needed to grab the next bar.

When he landed on the other side he heard a huge cheer and he looked over to Bobby before saying, "That was turbing." He smiled even wider before adding, "I totally showed you up."


	11. Chapter 11

AN: So I'm back again, I'm trying to make up for lost time I guess. Thanks for the reviews, I'm glad to be back and hopefully the next chapter will be from my newly fixed laptop :) Anyway, I'm not so happy with this chapter but what ever.

I don't have any clue how to make this interesting so I'll be boring, I don't own Young Justice.

"Why are they calling him a little bird?" Megan asked before Dick took his turn. Afterwards she said, "Oh, I guess that's why."

"I told you guys he was amazing!" Wally exclaimed.

"I have to agree with you now Wally, I do not believe that Robin could do that." Kaldur declared.

"I still have to say that it would be a close match between those two." Artemis argued.

By this point, Wally was oblivious to the bickering he would normally get in the middle of. Instead he was staring up at the oddly familiar boy with a shadow of a thought trying to make it's way into his mind. That one time I went on a mission with Rob when I first started, Two-face had called him a little bird. Boy was Batman mad when he found out that he was the one that had captured us. I don't think I've seen him so angry ever again... wait get back on track West. It has to be a coincidence that he said that, I mean Robin is the name of a bird and that guys does really fly like one. But what if it isn't one, they do have the same look.

Wally was shook out of his stupor by Superboy barking out, "Aren't you guys interested in what they are doing up there?"

The whole team's attention was dragged up to the glorified swings a hundred feet in the air, two people were now going at once. The man and woman were gracefully flipping in sync back and forth without any break when the other girl joined them by grabbing onto her father's feet. The son followed his sister's lead by doing the same to his mother's, but he quickly released her feet to flip before just barely grabbing onto the girl's ankles.

The crowd gasped in fear as he seemingly slipped from her feet only to twist and catch onto the same bar the woman was on. The boy made his way back to the platform where Dick was standing waiting patiently for this trick to be done. When the boy landed the team could see the boys laughing at something they had said, it made the whole act seem even more ridiculous since they were relaxed enough to fool around while performing these death defying stunts.

"Can you believe those two? They're joking around and not even worrying about the fact that they could fall." Artemis said.

"It is pretty amazing that they don't seem to be worried about it at all." Kaldur agreed.

"They're probably having lot of fun, why shouldn't they joke? It's the same as us messing around when we're... working." Wally pointed out.

"That's not the same-" Artemis started.

"No, it's not, when we joke around we are in a lot more serious situation than being in a circus." Wally interrupted. He had now almost convinced himself that Dick was Robin and Robin was Dick so he felt the need to defend his maybe best friend.

"Geez, when did you get married to that guy?" Artemis joked.

Their heads snapped up when they heard the crowd cheer, they looked up just in time to see the two boys seemingly kick off the others and begin to flip around and around a single bar. They started off doing the exact same thing, but then Dick stopped to let the other boy do a trick and then he did something that was a step up once the boy finished. This continued on for a long time until they got to the most they could do on just a single bar, it was clear that Dick had more skill. The two dropped to a hanging position and then began to swing in sync to get the bars back to the arc needed. Once that was done, they both let go at the exact same time and did two flips each, just barely missing the other, to grab the next bar.

"Those guys are good." Megan said. The team just nodded in agreement, unable to tear themselves away from the performance.


	12. Chapter 12

_AN: Yay I got my laptop back again! I realized that in the last chapter the italics that I wanted as Wally's thoughts didn't work, eventually I'll go back to fix it but hopefully you figured out what it was meant to be._

_I feel like I had something else to say, I'm not sure what though… Oh yeah, I don't own Young Justice._

Dick laughed as Bobby fudged his grab as he came out of his flip. He was supposed to make it seem like he almost missed, but the young detective could tell that Bobby hesitated too long and had to stretch to grab Max's feet. Dick watched his friend finish the trick a little shakily and once he landed joked, "You are so not feeling the aster, you know you almost fell out there?"

"Haha yeah I know you're so much better than I am." Bobby teased back, stressing the so. Both boys burst out laughing at some inside joke they had created.

"Ready to go back out and not fall?" Dick asked his friend, it was a rhetorical question seeing as before Bobby could answer the bird was already grabbing onto the bar next to Amanda. Amanda flipped her way to the other side, quickly followed by Max, while Bobby joined Dick on the one bar. Once Mark had vacated the other trapeze, Dick triple flipped his way onto it.

On Bobby's mark, the boys pulled themselves over the bar and began to do a series of gymnastics moves in perfect sync. Dick stopped himself after a little; it was time for a showoff between the two friends. Bobby started off with a simple move that the two were using for training a few days ago, so Dick just added a little flair to make the trick seem harder. He heard his friends laugh as he finished his trick. Soon they got up to a point where they were flipping off of the bar and it quickly became too hard for Bobby to continue. As one the two young acrobats lowered their bodies and began to swing the trapeze back to the needed height before flipping to the other bar and then landing safely on the platforms.

Dick quickly turned around before making a simple pass of only a double. Bobby winked at him in a knowing way before launching himself off to do a double three sixty flip, daring Dick to up him. Obviously, Dick followed with a triple flip as well as a one eighty, grabbing the trapeze backwards and landing easily on the other side.

"Show off." Bobby muttered jokingly, nudging his friend before asking, "Should I go for it?"

"Sure, but if you do you know I have to too. It's your choice, but I say you should do it. Just remember to stay traught." Dick advised.

Bobby took a deep breath to calm his nerves before wiping his hands off on his pants and jumping into the air once again. As he reached the point to release Dick saw his friend's face harden in determination, Bobby let go of the bar and tucked his body in tight to make his flip. The boy just made it out of his fourth flip just at the last second to grab the next trapeze and land on the other side. Once he landed, he celebrated with a few jumps for joy before giving Dick two thumbs up.

Dick returned the gesture before readying himself for his next try. He took a moment to remind himself that his parents would be ecstatic if he actually pulled this off, and then launched back into the air. This time when he let go of the first bar, he pulled off a quintuple before straightening out with plenty of time to grab his other lifeline.

"I cannot believe you just pulled that off!" Bobby exclaimed as soon as Dick landed. Dick ignored him as he looked down to try and make out the black hair of his mentor, but what he saw in the middle of the ring wiped that thought out of his head just as it did the smile off his face.


	13. Chapter 13

_AN: Congratulations to Bat-Dove, you guessed right now you get the strange satisfaction of knowing that you are somewhat in my head. Anyway, thanks for all the reviews and guesses, they made me laugh. Someone (I cannot remember the name and am too lazy to look it up) commented that I seemed to know a lot about the flips and such, and I have to tell you all that I'm glad I can bs good enough to make it believable, honestly I know next to nothing about it. Anyway, since so many of you said you needed to know what happened here it is._

_In the day that passed I have suddenly acquired the privilege of owning Young Justice, oh wait that was just a dream, man._

Dick's mind was reeling; he was trying to convince himself that what he was seeing was just some trick of the light or something. But the rational part of the bird's mind told him that his eyes were right and he was really standing in the middle of the ring.

The nauseatingly green hair shone from the lights coming down from the trapeze. No one had noticed him yet because of the amazing show the acrobats were putting on, a fact that Dick was sure would bite them in the butt later, he hated waiting for attention. Just as Dick thought that, he took the stolen mike he had obviously gotten from Mr. Haley and began speaking, "Hello circus goers."

His voice immediately got the attention of everybody there; everyone in Gotham knew that voice. There was an immediate panic of the crowd, silenced by the man continuing with a long laugh and then, "Now I'm sorry to interrupt your fun, but I want to pay my respects. This is a memorial after all, isn't it?" Another bone-chilling laugh followed the words.

No one was stupid enough to say anything, but Dick knew Bruce and his friends were working on a way to get out of there and get help. Dick was trying to figure out a way he could help, but it had to be nothing spectacular, then he thought of it. "Hey Bobby, would you want to do something interesting?"

Before Bobby could answer the man started talking again, "It was not very nice of you guys to ignore your nice Uncle J for so long when I have such a great opportunity for someone here." Joker looked up, right at Dick, "I'm willing to help a little boy reunite with his parents." The maniac let out another long creepy laugh.

While he was laughing, Bobby asked, "What do you have in mind?" By this point Bobby knew enough about his friends to tell that this wasn't his first death threat, and he wanted to help take the guy down.

"Well we'd have to time it right, but here's the plan." Dick began, slipping into part of his other life as he explained the plan to his friend.

…. (A few minutes before and I wanted to end it here so bad, but I got yelled at.) …

Wally's head snapped down fast enough to give a normal person whiplash when he heard the familiar voice. He had a moment of denial before an iron-clad resolve to stop whatever crazy plan the Joker had cooked up this time. He looked over at his friends who had similar expressions on their face, but everyone was too surprised to do anything when they heard the Joker say, "I'm willing to help a little boy reunite with his parents."

The team all simultaneously knew that he was talking about Dick, the person they all felt a bond with. There was no way they were going to let their somehow-friend die while they could still move. Wally began hyperventilating, his best friend was being threatened by the _Joker, _the craziest person in a city of crazies, and there was nothing he could do about it.

Kaldur signaled to Megan to create a mental link, Megan nodded and soon they felt the familiar sensation of four other minds brushing up against their own.

'_Is everyone here?' _Megan asked like always.

'_Yeah yeah, you're great at linking us up, what are we going to do about this?'_ Wally demanded, everyone noticed he was more impatient than normal.

'_Is everything okay?'_ Artemis asked.

'_No, there's a kid being threatened by the Joker right in front of us and we are debating whether I'm okay or not.'_ Wally yelled in his head. He was visibly vibrating until Kaldur, who was sitting next to the speedster, placed a hand on his shoulder.

'_We are trying to do something, but we need a plan.'_ Kaldur comforted.

'_So what are we going to do?'_ Wally asked.

Before anyone could suggest a plan, Dick and Bobby jumped into action.


	14. Chapter 14

_AN: Sorry that I love cliffhangers so much, but I do have a reason. If I don't write one, I don't have the feeling that I need to write, but if I do I want to write again as soon as possible. So you can call me a monkey or a troll all you want, I'd rather write cliffhangers, okay? Thanks for all the reviews, I think it might just be me, but they seem to be getting funnier as the story goes on._

_See, if I did own Young Justice there would be more of it on right now, but there isn't so I don't, oh well._

"Do you think that'll work?" Bobby asked after hearing Dick's plan.

"Of course, we just need to time it right." The Boy Wonder answered, not taking his eyes off of the madman below. "Be ready for my signal."

"What are you two doing?" Mark accused.

"Nothing really." Dick lied easily.

"Just don't get hurt." Mark sighed, he knew there would be no way to stop whatever those two were doing.

"Go now." The young hero ordered already springing into action.

Dick flipped across the abyss to the other platform quickly and then signaled for his friend to go. They both jumped off the platform with a single flip and then aimed for the little green speck a hundred feet below. Just as he hoped, everyone was too focused on the crazy man to notice two falling figures until it was too late.

Joker looked up from the screams just as the two boys hit the net. Dick's plan worked perfectly, they both got on leg through one of the holes in the net, and the other on the rope to prevent them from falling completely through; the force of two bodies hitting the safety feature at exactly the same time made it cave in fast enough to make the two feet colliding with the man's face enough to knock him down before snapping back up. The net flung the two high into the air, at the height of their arc they shared a high five and then flopped back to land the normal way on the net.

The two rolled off the net to their left and landed right in front of Kid Flash, who immediately asked, "Are you guys okay? That was amazing, something my teammate would've thought of." He sent a quick glance towards Dick to tell him the secret was out.

"We're fine it was totally aster…" Dick started to say.

"That wasn't very nice of you to hit little old Uncle J." Joker interrupted, wiping a bit of blood from his mouth as he stood up.

"Sorry, I don't feel the need to be nice to someone who is… hmm I don't know, evil!" Dick quipped.

"Why little Dickie boy, haven't you learned that flattery gets you nowhere?" Joker laughed.

"What do you want Joker?" Kid Flash demanded.

"Just to help little Dickie here see his parents again, or have Wayne grovel for his life at my feet." Joker said maniacally.

"That's not going to happen." Superboy growled from behind the madman.

"Oh no? And who's going to stop me, a few poorly trained kids?" Joker challenged.

"No, a highly trained team." Aqualad answered, stepping into the ring.

"And two extras." Bobby added defiantly. The speedster looked over in surprise and made eye contact with the Boy Wonder. The two had a quick silent conversation before the red head nodded slightly before looking determinedly back at the Joker.

"So sad, I don't even get to play with the Boy Blunder." Joker said sadly, "Oh well it'll be like a game, keep away." The sadistic laugh followed before the man sprung into action. He launched straight for Dick, only to be intercepted by a certain speedster.

Kid Flash got in a few quick punches before he had to spin away to avoid a knife. Aqualad was positioned between the madman and his prey next, he had an better time avoiding the knife. As always, Joker got impatient and struck a low blow, immediately grounding the young hero. With a roar, Conner charged forward; faking a yawn, Joker sidestepped the boy letting him collide instead with a recovering Aqualad. Miss M. attempted to take over the man's mind, but found herself overwhelmed by the madness; in a desperate act to save her mind from becoming just as convoluted, she forced herself into a resting state.

Joker thought his way was clear, but forgot about the blonde of the group. An arrow blew up on contact with the Joker's face, but he quickly recovered, swinging his head to find the girl he was met with a fist to the face. Artemis continued pounding on the man, not letting him recover but she didn't notice his hand rising to his shirt. Joker squeezed the flower always on his jacket, releasing toxin into the air around Artemis' face. She fell down, laughing uncontrollably.

"Ah, now Dickie, are you ready to see your parents again after so long?"


	15. Chapter 15

_AN: So, I didn't realize something when I wrote the last chapter. I thought that the Joker toxin thing Artemis got shot with was deadly but only if you didn't get the antidote, and that it took at least an hour to die. So in this story, that's the way the toxin work, I did __**not**__ mean to kill Artemis and that was just a slip on my part. I started freaking when I saw that first review that said I killed her, I kind of messed up sorry._

_If I owned Young Justice I wouldn't be messing up on the toxicity of the poison now would I?_

Dick didn't answer; instead he crouched down in a defensive position. He had to be careful to not slip into his usual habits; it was more difficult than he thought.

"Oh, little Dickie wants to play?" Joker cooed just like a person would if he were speaking to a toddler.

"Not really, I was thinking more of beating you up." Dick answered with a smirk.

"Please, you think you could stand up against me when you've just seen all these junior heroes fail?" Joker taunted.

"Hey, the best I can do is try right?" The acrobat sprung into action, surprising the older man with his speed. The boy got in three punches before he had to dodge to avoid the knife. He countered with a swift kick to Joker's kneecap but was sent reeling by a strong uppercut to the jaw.

Bobby tried to distract the Joker while Dick regained balance, but was easily knocked to the ground with a broken nose. Dick rushed back in to prevent his friend from getting hurt more, but it was purposefully timed so that he stepped right into a kick. The kick landed right on the side of his knee, Dick hissed in pain but snapped his fist into Joker's face.

"You're not too bad Dickie." Joker complemented as they traded blows.

"Thanks, I've had practice." Dick slipped.

Luckily, no one caught it so he didn't have to worry about an explanation while already focusing on changing his fighting style. From behind Joker, Kid Flash knocked his legs out from under him then kicked him in his head, hard.

Kid Flash turned to Dick, who was currently squatting down looking at his friend's nose. The speedster joined the two asking, "Are you okay?"

"Well my nose hurts, but my pride hurts more. I can't even go two seconds with him while you guys make it seem so easy." Bobby said.

"I've had training, now let me see your nose." The red head ordered. He made a terrible mistake by turning his back on the floored madman though. Dick leapt into action without thinking, blocking the knife heading for his best friend's neck with his arm. The knife just nicked the side of his forearm, but left a sizeable cut behind.

"Dick!" Bobby exclaimed making the speedster spin around, inadvertedly knocking the knife out of Joker's hand.

"Dude, are you okay?" Kid Flash asked for a second time that night.

"Just fine." Dick growled before renewing the fight. This time, Superboy joined in and the two as a tag team easily managed to force the Joker onto his knees. Superboy grabbed the man's hands behind his back waiting for someone to cuff him.

"Hey Dick, do you know these guys?" Bobby asked curiously.

"Well yeah, I think everyone knows the sidekicks." Dick answered with a smirk.

"We are not sidekicks." Kid Flash told him out of habit.

"Then what are you?" Bobby asked.

The team was stuck at that question, oddly no one had every asked that. Aqualad had walked over to Joker to help restrain him.

"So, how'd you get so good at fighting?" Bobby asked before a loud laugh cut through the roar of the circus.

"Oh my god, Artemis!" Wally exclaimed, dashing to her side.


	16. Chapter 16

_AN: So I've thought of a way to either continue this story, since it was going to end in a few chapters, or start a sequel to this. I'm not sure if I should even do it, but it would be a while since I'm not sure exactly how it would play out. So, do you guys think I should do it and if you do should it be a continuation of this or no? Thanks for the reviews and alerts, and I'm letting you know now I'm sure I messed something up in this chapter, but maybe not._

_Still don't own it._

Artemis was currently rolling around the ring clutching her sides painfully while continually laughing. The whole team, Boy Wonder included, dashed over to the archer; Kid Flash and Miss M. began fussing over her trying to coax her into silence.

"That's not going to work." Dick told the two.

"It's the only thing we can do." The speedster's voice cracked.

"KF, you need to go into my trailer and get my belt." Dick ordered softly so only the team could hear.

"Robin?" Aqualad asked, he had to be sure.

"Sh, Joker's right there." Dick scolded while the red head dashed away. "Hold her head up and stop her from rolling, it won't do much but it's something."

The team moved to follow the orders and Miss M. added Dick to the link.

'_What did you send Wally to get?' _Megan asked.

'_I need the antidote, hey KF if you're linked too go into the fifth container to the right of the front and grab the vial.' _Dick ordered, slipping into the familiarity of his team.

'_Ow dude, your belt shocked me.'_ Wally complained.

'_Oh yeah, you need to get it from the bottom, it's a safety feature I put in.'_ Dick instructed.

'_A safety feature that hurts people, that makes sense.'_ The speedster muttered before reappearing in the ring.

'_How does this work?'_ Kaldur asked.

'_Just inject it into her arm, it will start to work within a few seconds.'_ Kid Flash jabbed the syringe into Artemis' arm and then the whole team froze. Soon Artemis quieted down, the smile falling from her face.

"Why isn't she getting up?" Kid Flash demanded.

"It takes a lot out of you; she's not going to wake up for a while." Dick told him.

"How do you know that?" Bobby asked.

"A while ago I was kidnapped and he decided it would be funny to give me some. Batman found me in time but I was out for a few days." Dick said easily.

"Dick!" Bruce called from the edge of the ring.

"I'm okay Bruce." Dick promised but let his father pull him into a hug.

"That was pretty cool, the two of you jumping down like that." Kid Flash commented.

"Yes, it was most impressive." Aqualad agreed.

"But it was incredibly dangerous." Bruce said. "I'm glad you're okay."

"Dude, that was awesome!" Bobby exclaimed, his nose had swelled up and just looked nasty.

"We should get you to a hospital." Bruce walked over to examine the boy's injury.

"Bobby, are you okay?" Amanda called, running over from the ladder with Mark and Max close behind.

"I'm fine, he just got in a lucky shot." Bobby attempted to calm his mother down.

"Come on, I'm bringing you to the emergency room." Amanda declared.

Before Bobby could say anything, Amanda had already dragged him out of the ring with the other half of their act following.

The speedster whistled, "Man, she's fast."

"Wait, if you're Rob, then you have to be…" Superboy thought out loud.

"Oh my god, you are! You have to be!" Wally yelled.

In answer Bruce shot a glare at the speedster, clearly showing he did not want to discuss it here.


	17. Chapter 17

_AN: This chapter was probably my favorite to write. Thanks for the reviews and always, some of those are really funny. Anyway, enjoy!_

_Drawing a blank… darn nothing witty to say, Don't own Young Justice. Boy, that was boring._

It was a day later before the team heard the sound they were waiting for, "Recognized- Batman 02, Recognized- Robin B01"

"… impossible circumstances. I never fathomed that that would happen, and I thought I thought of everything." Robin argued, continuing an argument that had clearly been going on for a while.

"You didn't think of everything, you should have been prepared for that to happen." Batman countered.

"You didn't even think that would happen otherwise you wouldn't have let me do it. Face it, we messed up, it's time for damage control." Robin reasoned as the Dynamic Duo walked into the training room. They were met with the whole team and Black Canary, but neither noticed.

"There had to have something that we could've done." Batman replied stubbornly.

"I had to help my team, we both know they can't beat Joker, and you were stuck playing worried parent so you couldn't do anything about it. I had to do something!" Robin exclaimed.

"Something did not mean fighting him out of costume; it would've been perfectly reasonable if you ran out of the tent, then I could've followed you and we both could've took him down." Batman suggested.

"There was an immediate threat, if I left it would've taken too long and people could've been hurt. I fought in a different style, changed some mannerisms, pretty much acted like I was under cover, the team knows me too well though, they were the only ones that could tell it was me." The Boy Wonder told him mentor.

"You shouldn't have taken him on by yourself." The Dark Knight chastised.

"I wasn't by myself, the team was there." Robin insisted.

"But you got a civilian hurt." Batman countered.

"He knew he could get hurt when he agreed to help, and it wasn't that bad." Robin said.

"That was an incredibly stupid move, and you involved your friend!" Batman reprimanded.

"We've been over this, I knew he could handle it and it wouldn't have worked if I was the only one to do it." The boy sighed.

"No one got seriously injured; I do not see what the problem is." Kaldur interrupted.

"The problem is that somebody did and Robin gave up our identities by doing it!" Batman snarled giving Kaldur a glare he didn't deserve.

"Calm down, I already figured it out before the whole Joker thing, so it wasn't the fighting that did it." Wally added in.

"No, there was still a doubt that he wasn't Robin until he jumped down." Batman said, Wally had no clue how he knew that.

"Batman, it doesn't matter how it happened, but they know now, we came here for a reason remember." Robin said soothingly.

Letting out a slight sigh, Batman said, "You're right, there are things to do." He turned to face the team, all assembled in uniform, they had heard Batman was coming and assumed there was a mission, "Although I'm not happy about it, you guys now know our identities. There are going to be rules that, if broken, will result in dire consequences. First off, there will be no hinting at Robin's name through a joke in the field. You are not allowed to use the first letter of his name in the field, even R. If I ever hear anyone use my name ever there will be consequences. When in regular clothes and out somewhere, you will still not call Robin by name. Is that understood?"

"Geez Bats, have enough rules there?" Wally joked.

"No." Batman answered, the team all looked confused.

"I talked him out of most of them." Robin explained.

"We promise to abide by your rules." Kaldur sweared.

"What exactly are the consequences?" Artemis asked.

"You'll just have to wait and see, I already know who's going to see it first." Batman said with a slight hint of playfulness that scared the team even more than his normal tone.


	18. Chapter 18

_AN: I started writing this yesterday, but then I decided to stop and the chapter wasn't near where I wanted to stop so sorry about that. Anyway, this is my longest chapter, sad isn't it, oh well. Thanks for all the reviews and favorites, they make me smile._

_If I owned Young Justice I would know when the next one is coming out, but I don't, dang it._

"So, was that really you on that trapeze?" Megan asked.

"Unless that was a clone whose memories were implanted into my brain." Robin joked.

"Wally didn't think you could do anything like that." Artemis revealed.

"What?" Wally exclaimed, then stuttered out, "I d.. But you… and he… I… Yo… Really! Kaldur didn't think it was you either." The speedster finally managed to get out, pointing an accusing finger at the team leader.

"I don't see what you are all going on about, it didn't seem that hard." Conner said gruffly.

"Are you kidding that looked insane!" Wally turned on the boy of steel, looking absolutely flabbergasted.

"So Supes, if you don't think it's too hard, why don't you try it." Robin challenged.

"Hey, I want to try too!" Wally yelled.

"Can I come too?" Megan asked.

"We can all go." Kaldur said, looking at the young bird to get his approval.

"This is going to be so very whelming." Robin said with a smirk before disappearing. A few seconds later the bird's voice came over the speakers, "Meet me in the gym, I'll be there after I get out of my uniform. Oh, and you might want to get into something comfortable and stretchy."

Following their friend's advice the team went into their own rooms to change before reconvening in the gym. Robin was already there in grey pants and a black tank top; he was fiddling with something on the computer near the door. Wally was the first to enter wearing black pants and a yellow flash T-shirt followed closely by Megan who wore tight blue shorts and a short red tank top. Artemis came in with an outfit similar to Megan's except that her shirt was green next to Kaldur wearing pretty much the same as his normal attire. Conner walked in last wearing his black T-shirt and sweats instead of his normal jeans.

"So, what do we call you now?" Artemis asked after noticing Robin had no glasses on.

"Call me whatever you want, just do not call me Richard it makes me feel old." Dick answered with a shrug.

"Okay then Dickie," Wally began but quickly backpedaled when the whole team glared at him, "Uh… Dick, what are we going to do?"

"First we have to stretch; you have to be able to bend any way to make sure you can save yourself from falling if you mess up." The bird explained, sitting down and stretching his legs out in a split.

"Why can't we just start?" Wally whined.

"Go ahead, but you'll find that your muscles will be too tight to do anything." Dick said.

"Quit your whining and start already." Artemis snapped.

"Fine." The speedster grumbled to himself while following his best friend's example and leaned towards his right foot. The team was arranged in a circle so when the resident acrobat changed sides it created a ripple effect as they changed as well.

After about fifteen minutes of stretching Robin finally stood up and led the team over to a couple freestanding bars a little above eye level. "So, before you can get onto the real thing, everyone needs to get used to the feel of a bar. My dad used to say that the basics could save your life."

"So what are we to do on this… thing?" Kaldur asked.

"Get yourself so that you're sitting on it and then wait for everyone else to get up." The boy shrugged getting up onto the bar as he talked, no one had even seen how he came to be sitting on it. "Oh, and don't use your powers it'll make it more interesting."

Wally was the first to try, but found that he couldn't even swing himself over the bar. Frustrated, he hopped down and waited for someone else to try. Artemis shrugged and tried next, and surprised her team by easily flipping to a front arm support and then falling back putting her feet on the bar and ending up standing on it before sitting easily.

"Wow Artemis, I didn't realize you were a gymnast." Dick commented.

"My mom thought it would be helpful to put me in it a few years ago." Artemis explained with a shrug.

"No fair! How come she can do that so easily but I couldn't even get on it?" Wally asked annoyed.

"I'd like to try." Kaldur said, grabbing the bar and using his muscles to pull himself onto the bar. He ran into a little problem when he realized he was not yet sitting like his other two teammates. His face screwed up with determination as he attempted what Artemis did and ended up falling on his back after slipping off the bar.

"Are you okay?" Dick called from his perch above the rest of them.

"I will be fine, thank you for your concern." Kaldur wheezed.

"Hey Dick, tell me how to get on that thing already." Wally called.

"You don't need to talk so loud, I am right here. Half the fun is getting up on your own, I'm not going to ruin that." The acrobat smirked as Wally's face reddened with anger.

"That is so unfair, tell us how!" The speedster begged.

"Are you sure you want that experience of actually doing it tainted? Okay then…" Dick began, but was cut off by his mentor's voice.

"Team, report to the mission room, now." The Dark Knight's voice ordered making the team jump.


	19. Chapter 19

_AN: I know that this is obscenely short but I really just wanted to set up for the next couple of chapters, sorry for the shortness. I think this should be fun, hope you enjoy._

_Do you think I could trade a puppy for owning Young Justice? Me either._

The team rushed to the mission room, without even thinking about changing into uniforms, where they were met by Batman and Green Arrow. The Dark Knight still didn't look pleased with the team but it was obvious he was putting his feelings aside for a greater cause. He began, "I have a covert assignment for the team, and some of the league."

"Wait, I thought we did missions on our own, we don't need a babysitter." Wally burst out.

"The only way the team is going to get into the necessary position is with the help of some of the league. Not that some of you will be happy with it, but it is the only way." Batman said sternly.

"So what is it that we need help to do?" Dick asked, he was in full on Robin mode now.

"We have received word that some of Gotham and Metropolis' most unwanted might be visiting Gotham's annual Medical Charity Ball." Bats told the team.

"So, what does that have to do with league involvement?" Wally asked.

"Uh, aren't we already going to that Batman?" Robin pointed out.

"The team will be attending the ball next week and if anything goes awry, we will all handle the situation." Batman ordered.

"If I may be so bold to ask, why are we learning about this now?" Kaldur inquired.

"You guys have a lot to learn." Dick smirked.

"Hey, I know more than you!" Wally argued.

"As if." The Boy Wonder scoffed.

"Enough, you were informed of this today because as Robin said, you have a lot to learn." Batman informed.

"All we've been doing is covert, we know how to not be noticed." Artemis pointed out.

"Although this is a covert mission, you will all be noticed." Batman said simply.

"Isn't that going against the whole point of the covert thing? Won't we bring unwanted attention?" Artemis asked.

"Nope." The acrobat answered suddenly by his mentor.

"Can someone just tell us what is going on already?" Conner growled.

"You will be attending the ball as our guests, and as such you all have to learn how to act at an event like that. The three of us will be helping you with this and Black Canary will come to help M'gann and Artemis with some other matters." Batman told the team, Dick and GA looked sort of excited to torture, teach, the teens.

"You can't be serious." Wally stated.

"It sounds like so much fun, when do we start?" Megan asked.

"Wait, I have a question." Artemis put her hand over her teammate's mouth, "Who exactly is going with who?"

"You'll be going with Oliver, since you are his niece and all." Dick told the archer.

"Oh, okay." Artemis shrugged.

"So who are the rest of us going with?" Wally nudged his friend with his elbow, begging for answers.


	20. Chapter 20

_AN: Hey, back again. I wasn't planning on updating this story today, but then I ended up doing it anyway, yay for you. My sister told me to just go straight to the ball thing, but I couldn't resist writing this. Enjoy!_

_Does anyone know what the point of these things are? I don't own Young Justice._

"Do we really have to learn this?" Conner asked when they were told what was on the menu for this lesson.

"But of course, it's completely necessary for this." Dick answered. The boys of the team as well as Batman and Green Arrow were in the training room, no one seemed happy to be there (except maybe a certain little bird).

"Why don't we just not and say that we did?" Wally suggested.

"If you want to look like an idiot if someone asks you, then go ahead, but trust me you don't want to do that." Dick said.

"Let's just do this already." Green Arrow sighed.

"Now, the three of you will pair off with one of us," Batman motioned to himself, GA, and Dick, "and learn the standard steps."

The pairing was already discussed by the more knowledgeable half of the group beforehand, so GA went over to Wally, Dick went to help Kaldur, and Batman was helping Conner.

"Why do we have to wear these shoes?" Conner asked grumpily.

"They're dress shoes, it's what you'll be wearing next week so you need to get used to them." Batman told him.

With that settled, Dick started the dreary music and the festivities began. Wally was the first one to mess up; he tripped over GA's boot and ended up flat on his back. Dick couldn't help but laugh while still guiding Kaldur through the motions. Conner stumbled through the steps but never faltered too much, it was good enough for the part he would play. Kaldur had struggled through the beginning of the song, but quickly adjusted what he was used to to fit the way of the land. Before long the girls joined the class, they had been learning the same thing with Black Canary and Wonder Woman. The older two boys took the first dance, Conner with Megan and Kaldur with Artemis, and they didn't look too bad. They all managed to get through the one song but once it was over everyone seemed to get a few times happier.

Unfortunately for the girls, they had to suffer through another song so that Wally could practice. Dick placed his hand out with a flourish for Artemis to take, she placed her hand in his and was surprised when he spun her once before starting the simple steps she'd learned. Wally attempted to copy his friend but his arms ended up tangled with Megan's. It was obvious the difference between just one half of the partners knowing what to do, Dick and Artemis moved smoothly while the other two were jerking around the floor.

"We have one more lesson for today." Batman told the team once the song ended and everyone had a drink.

"What else do we have to learn?" Wally sighed, it had been a long day.

"Even I don't know everything about these things and I've been doing this for almost five years." Dick laughed at his friend's impatience.

"What you will be learning next is one of the more important things, especially for three of you." Batman said.

"What three? Why can't we know who we're going with?" Wally threw his hands up in frustration.

"Just trust us, and anyway we haven't figured it all out yet." Dick whispered in the speedster's ear.

"Sit down." Batman ordered when they came to the kitchen. A long dining table had been set up in the room with twice as many places set than necessary.

The team took seats next to each other but Wally was the first to look at the place set in front of him, "What's with all the spoons?"


	21. Chapter 21

_AN: Yay, my longest chapter yet… I think. I wrote this instead of a DBQ and now guess what I have to do, what fun. Is anyone else having issues with this site? I wonder what's up. Anyway, I hope you enjoy this!_

_I asked my mom if she would buy me Young Justice for me and she said no, I guess that dream will never come true._

The team had agreed to all meet in the mission room two hours before the ball was set to start. Wally for once was the first one in the room; he was clearly uncomfortable in his stiff tux. It was brand new, perfectly black with a white shirt underneath and no vest as well as a bright red bow tie. He began to pace as soon as he got there and almost ran into Kaldur. He was wearing a very similar suit but had on a dark blue bow tie on.

"You might want to watch where you are going tonight." Kaldur advised jokingly.

"I was watching just not reacting." Wally joked back.

Conner came in looking pissed. It was obvious he was fighting with his suit while putting it on. His white shirt was half tucked and his jacket was unbuttoned; he had his black tie in his hand. For whatever reason, Batman had bought a regular suit for the clone and of course didn't explain.

Kaldur went over to him without a word to help fix his friend's outfit.

"Thanks." Conner said curtly. Kaldur nodded in acknowledgement before going over to the computer to check something.

The boys heard Artemis and Megan coming down the hallway and looked expectantly at the door. Jaws dropped as Artemis and Megan entered the room. Artemis had on a deep emerald green floor length dress, there were small diamonds lining the neckline and up the halter as well as a down the sides of the dress. A knee length slit allowed for movement in the somewhat tight dress. Her hair was mostly up in a tight bun with a few curly strands falling from the bun and in front of her face. Megan had a purple dress of the same length on, hers was strapless and had a low cut back with a bow right on the small of her back, the ends trailed down to just above the floor.

Wally let out a whistle while Kaldur said, "You both look amazing."

"I sure hope you're my date sweet cheeks." Wally said to Megan. Conner growled softly but was just as amazed at how the two looked.

Before anything else could be said the Zeta Tube came to life and a computerized voice said, "Recognized- Green Arrow 08."

"Get out of the way!" The hero called as he ran into the room.

"What is going on?" Kaldur asked, tensing up for battle.

"A very ticked off man, stay away from the tube." The man ordered, fixing his tux as he made sure everyone followed his orders.

The voice spoke again, "Recognized- Batman 02, Recognized- Superman 01, Recognized- Robin B01"

The three entered in a heap, Dick was on Superman's shoulders holding onto his arms while Bruce was behind the Man of Steel pushing him into the room with some difficulty. All of them were in messed up suits, Bruce and Dick's clearly being more expensive, but it made the whole image even odder.

"You can't make me do it!" Clark yelled.

"We already did, look around." Dick pointed out laughing.

"Remember our deal Clark; we got you here now you have to do it." Bruce growled.

"That's not fair, there were two of you." Clark whined.

"You're the one that agreed to the terms." The Boy Wonder reminded him while flipping off the man's shoulders, landing perfectly despite being in the fancy shoes.

"Fine, don't expect me to like it." Clark sighed while fixing his dress shirt and tie.

"Maybe you will, you never know." Bruce said while doing the same.

"Anyone care to fill us in?" Wally asked.

"Clark didn't want to come, so we bet that if we could make him than he'd have to go and we did." Dick explained as he finished fixing his suit and dark red tie.

"So, what are we going to do now?" Artemis asked.

"Now you get to know who you're going to go with." Dick said with a smirk, he just loved dragging this out.

"Enough Dick." Bruce ordered, "Artemis you will be going with Oliver, Wally you will be going with Roy once he gets here."

"How does that work? It's not like I can be his date." Wally interrupted.

"You'll be going as his cousin; he will say that you begged him to come so much that he let you just to shut you up." Bruce told him before continuing, "Megan, you are to make yourself look older, twenties or thirties, and you will be accompanying me. Conner you will be going with Clark as his son."

"Are you sure he's okay with that?" The boy snarled but inside he was brimming with hope, maybe today the man would finally accept him.

"Kaldur, we need you to coordinate the operation and make sure nothing slips past our eyes while we are playing our parts." Bruce continued.

"What about Robin? Can we call him Dick tonight or is it still Rob?" Wally asked quickly.

"For tonight only, Dick or Richard." Bruce told him.

"I had already invited someone so I'm going with her." Dick explained.

"Who is it?" Wally pressed.

"You'll see."


	22. Chapter 22

_AN: Hey guys, guess what! I'm the new treasurer of my school's Key Club, cool right. Anyway I'm sorry it took longer than I wanted to update, I was focusing more on other things. I love all of your reviews, they're awesome. In my teacher's words, thanks a little. Really I love all the reviews, keep them coming please._

_I had a dream and my puppy talked to me, in the cutest voice I had ever heard she told me, "You know, you'll never own anything as big as Young Justice." It made me sad, but then it was okay cause she licked my nose. Unfourtunately, the dream was true, I'll never own it._

After Megan had morphed her body into a form that Bruce approved of, it looked like a young thirty year old with red hair and an older version of Megan's face, he offered her his arm and led her through the Zeta Tube with Dick following closely after. The three were transported right into the mansion's living room; Dick had reprogrammed the tubes to bypass the Cave.

"I love your house, it's so pretty." Megan said.

"Just wait until we get to the hall." Dick replied, making sure everything about him was perfect.

A loud door bell rang out; Dick went to the front door to answer it. Standing outside was the Commissioner in his police uniform and his daughter. Barbara was in a gorgeous simple red dress, her hair was twisted in the back in little bits forming a sort of up do but had strand falling to create a very beautiful look.

"Wow Babs, you look great." Dick complimented taking her hand to lead her into the house.

"Hey Bruce, you'll make sure she's okay right?" Gordon asked in true father style.

"Of course, you know nothing bad will happen to her. Besides you'll be just a call away, don't worry." Bruce ensured.

"Bye dad, I'll be fine. Get to work don't worry about me, I'll be home before you know it." Barbara pushed her father out the door and signaled Dick to close the door. "So, you must be Megan, I'm Barbara." She stuck her hand out for the Martian to shake.

"Um yeah I am. Nice to meet you." Megan replied, shaking her hand a little unsettled.

"Are you ready Master Bruce?" Alfred asked, walking in from the kitchen.

"Are you guys ready?" Bruce asked the room's younger occupants.

"Ready as I'll ever be." Dick muttered Babs punched his shoulder quickly.

"Shut up, it'll be fun. If it's not we'll make it fun." She whispered into the young acrobat's ear before speaking up, "We're good to go."

"If you guys do anything that involves marbles, super glue, masks or air ducts I promise you'll regret it." Bruce growled.

"Come on, it's so boring at these things!" Dick whined, "Fine we won't do anything interesting."

"Air ducts?" Megan asked.

"They're good ways to get places." The boy shrugged.

"And don't even ask about the super glue incident, it's too hard to explain." The red head told her, a small smirk visible on her face.

"I think it's about time we go." Bruce ordered, not wanting the three to come up with any ideas while they could still get supplies.

"Follow me, Master Bruce, Master Dick, ladies." Alfred walked out of the mansion to open the limousine door.

"Thank you." Megan said, slipping inside after Dick and Barbara. The limo had light brown leather seats and blue and purple lights lining the ceiling. "This is so nice."

"Thanks, I'm the one who cleaned it this morning." Dick said.

"What did you do this time?" Barbara asked.

"I missed training." The Boy Wonder shrugged.

"Of course you did; how many cars this time?" Babs sighed.

"All of them, I think I could fix them better than any mechanic in Gotham by now." Dick exclaimed.

"Then I won't bother paying anyone to fix the bat mobile next time it breaks, I'll just have you do it." Bruce threatened playfully.

"Wait, you know?" Megan accused Barbara.

"Yep, I have for a while." The girl in question said, her eyes betraying that she hadn't said everything. "I also know that you're Miss Martian, but it's nothing really. I've heard great things about you."

"How'd you find out?" Megan pressed.

"It wasn't nearly as interesting as the way you did; you actually got to go to the circus. My dad made me stay home; I had to tutor this guy from my science class. How was fighting with Joker?" Barbara deflected.

"It was terrible; I've never met a crazier man!" Megan cried, she missed the shared look the other three passed quickly to each other, too busy in remembering the crazy villain.

"Master Bruce, we have arrived." Alfred informed them as the car came to a stop.

"Remember, no funny business and watch for anything suspicious." Bruce ordered before stepping out of the car into the flashing lights.


	23. Chapter 23

_AN: I wasn't expecting this to be so long, but I had to combine two chapters so it's only to be expected. Hopefully you like it._

_Own a snowboard, own some boots, own a jacket, but don't own Young Justice._

Megan was dazzled by the sudden onslaught of people and cameras, if it weren't for Bruce pulling her along she wouldn't have moved for an hour just to look at all the people. Dick and Barbara followed close behind smiling easily for the crowd.

Once they got inside the large building they all let out a sigh of relief. The hall was gigantic, built of what looked like marble with fifty foot ceilings; chandeliers hung down about twenty feet and the whole hall looked like it was bathed in gold.

Once again, Megan was overwhelmed with the amount of people she was introduced to within the first five minutes. The hall was packed and it seemed everyone came to greet them at once.

Dick leaned over to whisper, "Don't worry about remembering all of their names, I'll tell you those you need to know. It can be a little overwhelming at first but you get used to it."

"Hey Dick!" Roy called, sneaking around the crowd to the younger boy's side.

"Hey Roy, who's your friend?" The acrobat asked, playing his role perfectly.

"Oh, this annoying kid is my cousin, Wally." Roy introduced.

"Nice to meet you, I'm Dick." He extended his hand to shake. "This is Barbara."

"Hey beautiful, you want to ditch the Dick and hang out with me?" Wally flirted scooting next to her.

"Considering I came here with Dick and all I think I'm going to stick with him." Babs linked her arm with Dick, not missing the subtle flush in his cheeks.

"Let's go somewhere else; all these people are starting to bug me." Dick suggested.

The four walked to the opposite end of the hall, by where the orchestra was playing, on the way Wally was 'accidently' tripped twice. He got the message, no more name jokes.

Oliver and Artemis made their way over to the group of teens, he called to them, "Hey Roy, Dick how're you doing?"

"We're good, isn't she a little young for you?" Roy jeered.

"She's my niece, Artemis meet Roy, Wally, Dick, and Barbara." Ollie introduced.

"Hello there beautiful." Wally said, earning a head slap courtesy of Roy.

"Mind if she hangs with you?" Ollie pushed her into the group before running away towards the punch bowl.

"Sorry about that, he's kind of insufferable." Artemis sighed.

"Believe me, I know." Roy agreed.

"Hey isn't that Kent? Who knew he had a son." Dick said with a smirk, a few other people had congregated around the group of heroes.

"They look the same, even with the same forced smile." Barbara put on a similar smirk.

After a few minutes of silence, "Would you like to dance?" Dick and Barbara spun gracefully away with the fast past of the song.

"How do they do that?" Wally asked in awe.

"Lots of practice and hard work." Roy shrugged as if it weren't a big deal, which to him it wasn't.

"So you can do that too?" Wally raised an eyebrow.

"Sure, just don't like to." The oldest shrugged.

"Guys, something's up." Dick said, suddenly behind the two red heads.

"What do you mean?" Artemis asked.

"Luthor was in the middle of the dance floor, he had on a flower." Barbara explained popping up behind the archer.

"What's a flower have to do with it?" Wally demanded.

"It was exactly the same as our favorite maniac's." The Boy Wonder hissed, Artemis paled slightly not wanting to go through the experience again.

"What does he want?" Roy wondered.

"Not sure, we'll have to wait and see." Dick shrugged.

Unfortunately for the team, the flower was a diversion to the actual plan. They began to look for signs of any of Joker's crazy plans but missed the subtle signs of the actual plan. More serving men filled the room and there was a bulk on their hips signaling they had guns. Dick noticed but didn't say anything, his teammates would act too soon and they could miss something vital.

"Do you see what I see?" Barbara asked quietly so only the acrobat would hear.

"Yeah, don't say anything they'll ruin it." Dick instructed equally as quiet. To his friends he said, "I have to go check in with Bruce, he'll go crazy if we don't, see ya."

The two maneuvered their way into the dense part of the crowd, knowing that Bruce would be in the center. Megan was nowhere to be seen, probably in the bathroom fixing her hair when they found him. The billionaire was entertaining the large crowd with a story about some business trip, but excused himself when he saw the kids.

"Have you notice all the extra people here, or are you too busy with your fans?" Dick joked.

"They look like Dent's men." The Dark Knight said.

"What should we do?" Babs looked around to see if anyone was listening in.

"Are you feeling okay?" Bruce asked her.

"Yeah, you don't look too good. Maybe we should get Alfred to bring you home." Dick joined in.

"Now that you mention it, I am feeling a bit dizzy." Barbara said, loud enough for those around them to here.

"I'll call Alfred." Bruce led the other two out of the hall while they waited for the limo to come around. There were a few straggling press people standing out there, most having left for dinner knowing no one would come out for a while. They stormed the three asking why they were leaving so soon.

"We're just making sure nothing comes of a possible sickness, nothing to see here. Excuse us, we need to get to the road." Bruce pushed passed the cameramen and herded the two teens into the limo.

"You know, we can fend for ourselves, why don't you go back to the party. We can handle it and people will wonder why you left if I wasn't sick too." Dick suggested.

"Okay, don't get hurt." Bruce nodded before he left, his signal that he was trusting them with this.

"Where to Master Dick?" Alfred asked from the front.

"The safe house a few blocks away, we have to get back to the party." Dick told him.

"Very well, is Master Bruce joining you?" The butler inquired.

"Nope, we're flying solo for this one." Barbara was working on pulling her hair down from its do.

"What about the team?"

"I'm sure they'll be joining us as soon as they figure out what's going on."


	24. Chapter 24

_AN: Thanks for all the reviews on the last chapter, I love them all._

_Nope, it's still not mine._

Dick and Barbara quickly changed into their uniforms before making their way across the rooftops. The two raced back to the hall, Robin getting there before the red head. "Hey BG what took you so long?"

"Like you didn't just get up here two seconds ago." Batgirl quipped.

"That could mean the difference in a hostage situation." Robin shrugged.

"I guess I'm just not up to the high standards of the Dynamic Duo, no instead of training all day I'm stuck playing daddy's girl."

"We don't train all day, just before and after school and after training with the team."

"Oh yeah, that's not a big deal at all. So what's the plan?"

"I was thinking the chandeliers, that way we get to have some fun." A smirk crawled its way onto both young heroes' faces.

"Let's do it."

The two opened windows above two light fixtures next to one another and silently slipped into the twenty foot fall before landing on the gold plated iron bars without making them shake too much to draw attention. The windows closed with a small dud making the two wince. The ball seemed to be going without a hitch, that is to those who weren't trained by the world's greatest detective.

Robin watched as many of the 'serving men' made their way over to the exits and was surprised to see his team mirroring their movements. It wasn't long before a gunshot was fired and Two-face stepped into the room. Almost everyone silenced immediately after the initial scream that was to be expected, a few women continued to hyperventilate fairly loudly though.

Robin strained to hear what the villain said to the crowd, "Sorry to interrupt your little get together, but I found myself running low on funds and couldn't think of a better place to refuel."

The team was itching to do something, but they were stuck as it was, Robin had to do something. He threw a bird-a-rang at the entrance Wally was standing at, another soon followed knocking the two men guarding it out. After a quick look around, the speedster slipped out of the freed door to get out of the monkey suit and into something more familiar.

Robin set up a com link with his best friend, "KF, wait outside until I give the signal."

"Okay… Wait, you're already inside?" The speedster asked.

"Yeah I have been for a while."

"Okay, so what should I do while I wait?"

"Keep anyone from entering and help anyone that escapes."

"Hey, Aqualad just got here."

"Have him wait to, I'll add him to the link but be quiet, I'm trying to hear what he's saying." Robin leaned forward slightly to get a better angle to read the man's lips.

"I feel the need to inform you that there is a bomb somewhere in this lovely facility and the only way for it to be deactivated is for you all to give me a twelve million incentive to do so." The hall erupted in shouts of protest and screams of terror.

"KF, there's a bomb in here somewhere. I'm going to find it, go in and stall would you?"

"Why don't I just run around and find it and then you can go deactivate it?"

"There could be sensors in place that will make it go off."

"I'll go faster than the sensors can pick up."

"Okay go, Aqualad can you distract him? You'll have help." With a few signals Robin told the red head his plan and with a nod she jumped into action.

Batgirl swung from her hiding spot down in front of Two-face. She immediately began the standard banter while waiting for the backup she was told would arrive, but Robin wasn't focus on that. "KF, have you found anything?"

After a few seconds of blank air, the hero repeated his question, once again no answer came. Robin took out his wrist computer and was tracking the speedster's location, he found it in the basement.

The Boy Wonder flipped off the chandelier with practiced ease and he made it to the top of the basement stairway unnoticed by anyone but Roy and Bruce. He ran down the steps stopping before he reached the bottom to check for traps. Seeing none, he went to check many doors in the long dark hallway.

Stepping into the third room he had to mutter, "What did you get yourself into KF?"


	25. Chapter 25

_AN: So I have no clue how a bomb works, I just made it up so don't hate me for it. I figured it might be possible for this to happen, so I wrote it. Hope you like it._

_It's not mine, but I can't wait for the new episode._

The speedster was stuck in a block of ice, he had ninja stars and jacks sticking out of his legs and back and had yet to realize he could get himself out of the ice. Robin walked over to his friend shaking his head. "How did you not see this coming?"

Green eyes widened behind the ice causing Robin to spin around ready for an attack. Three large goons came pounding up to the Boy Wonder ready to attack. Robin sidestepped the first punch while knocking the farthest guy out with a bird-a-rang. A few well placed punches knocked out the second guy.

The last man was better than the other two, he kicked Robin's chest sending him flying towards the wall. Being the acrobat he is, Robin flipped around to spring off the wall and launch back at the man. The momentum of the attack knocked the guy over and with a quick kick to the base of his skull the man was out.

Robin cuffed the three men around a pole and then looked around the room. Sure enough there was a large suitcase shaped bomb in the back of the room half hiding in the shadows. "Sorry KF, I'll get you out after I diffuse this."

Kneeling by the explosive, Robin realized this was an old school bomb. There were wires everywhere, most were just a diversion to delay him. He took out a small blade and put it to a wire without hesitation to cut it. A small shock coursed through Robin's body but he didn't lose focus, the next wire had a similar reaction. By the time Robin had most of the necessary wires cut the shocks were causing him real pain.

"Dude stop!" KF called, he had freed himself from the ice when he realized the shocks were getting worse.

"Can't, there are all those people upstairs." Robin growled.

"Then let me, you can tell me what to cut." The red-head practically begged. Robin was clearly struggling to keep his hands straight. Without a word the blade was passed over and Wally had cut the first wire; he surprised himself by not screaming out in pain.

"You sure you want to do this?" Robin asked.

"Yeah, let's do it." Kid Flash said, eyes set on the mess of cables.

"Okay, cut this one then." A loud crash from above made the speedster's head whip up and stay there for a few seconds. "KF."

"Oh sorry, I got distracted."

"Then get tracted or move over." The next wire was cut in a flash. Before long there was only one cut left to make. "Let me, I'm good now, you're not. This'll be the worst one."

"Then why should you take it?"

"Just trust me, we need to get back upstairs after this is done." A softer version of the Bat-glare was directed at the speedster. With a sigh he handed over the blade and watched the younger boy's body arch with electricity for a second. After that initial second, Robin stood up, albeit a little shaky, and ran out of the room.

The two burst into the main hall to find the fight between Batgirl and Two-face just winding down, not in their favor. The team was spread out across the hall knocked out of out of commission, KF checked quickly to make sure they were all alive before joining the two bats in the fight. Robin had gone straight to the fight and made an immediate difference; Two-face wasn't expecting the bird to hit him from behind. With KF rushing in to deliver a swift blow then back out it just made it so much easier, until he got a little too close to his teammates.

Robin jumped back knowing KF was going to rush in, but BG had no clue and the two tumbled into a column taking them out of the fight. With a low growl, Robin resumed the fight, knowing both of them had taken worse before. A small smile played on his lips as he flipped around his opponent, setting him up. A black gloved fist connected with Dent's head and ended the fight.


	26. Chapter 26

_AN: I really didn't mean for there to be this long of a break between chapters, but I got busy and couldn't finish the last couple sentences, oh well. I meant to make this one long last chapter but I wanted to update so the chapter was split into two. Yes I was planning on ending this after this played out, so sad it's almost over. That might not be true though, I may come back to this. Who knows? Anyway, enjoy!_

_Nope I will never own it._

"Way to go Bats." Kid said he had just woken up to see the Dark Knight's grand entrance.

"Clean up, now." Batman ordered. Robin was already going around making sure all the bad guys were contained.

"Rob's already got that covered." The speedster told him, but after receiving a deathly glare he spluttered, "I-I-I'll just go… check on my team."

Before long the Gotham police had arrived at the scene and the two Bats had mysteriously disappeared. Robin had gone over to talk to the Commissioner and was joined by the rest of the team after all the people had been taken care of.

"Are you okay Robin? Kid Flash told us of your experience while diffusing the bomb." Aqualad asked.

"What happened with the bomb?" Gordon demanded.

"I'm fine, it wasn't that bad and KF took some of it. Really that was nothing!" Robin insisted.

"What happened?" Gordon repeated.

"It had a defense protocol I didn't know of or how to get around it so I just continued like I would've normally. It wasn't anything I couldn't handle."

"Dude, those shocks hurt! I could hardly keep my hand from shaking too bad. How were you able to stay so focused?" Kid Flash exclaimed.

"You have to be able to perform your best in any conditions in Gotham, otherwise people die." The bird answered darkly. Then a smirk graced his face, "We're wanted back at HQ. See ya later Commissioner."

The team exited the hall out of the back and traveled by rooftop to the nearest Zeta Tube since no one had any major injuries. Robin was the last to enter the Tube and as soon as he walked into the room his mentor's voice came over the intercom, "Report to the training room."

"Training? Weren't we just on a mission?" Artemis wondered aloud.

"Maybe the mission room is being refurbished." Wally suggested.

"Don't think so." Dick smirked.

The team walked into the specified room still in uniform, but there was no one there. The room was only lit by the slight glow of the mechanized floor providing the perfect environment for anything to be hiding in the dark.

"You broke my rule." A low growl seemed to come from everywhere in the room.

"Who's he talking about?" Artemis asked.

"I told you there would be consequences." Suddenly Wally went flying towards the circle of light. He landed on the edge causing the floor to announce that he had failed.

"Consequences for what?" Wally stood up ready for another attack.

"You broke the rules." A bat-a-rang flew toward the speedster he barely dodged it.

"Woah, what rules? I thought we were supposed to fight the bad guys!" Wally had to keep moving to avoid the incoming projectiles.

Suddenly the pieces clicked in Robin's head, "Uh KF, he's talking about that joke you made."

"What joke?"

"That stupid name joke you pulled." Roy snapped causing Wally's eyes to bulge. He stopped letting the three bat-a-rangs hit him.

"Batman, I didn't mean to. I swear I was only joking." Wally pleaded with his hands up.

The air got still, nothing was moving as they waited for an answer. Even Dick was a little unsettled by his mentor's lack of response after a few minutes. Finally an answer came, "You wanted to know what the consequences are for breaking one of my rules, well you're about to."

"That wasn't it?"

Dick snorted, "You haven't even broken the surface."

"Team, you are dismissed." Batman ordered, everyone but Robin exited the room immediately. For once in his life, Wally did the smart thing and didn't speak up.

"Three-hundred laps around the room, sprinted now."

"You've got to be kidding! I can't do that!" Wally protested.

"KF, if you don't start soon the number will double." Robin informed.

The speedsters face paled and he began the arduous task given to him. Half way through his pace slowed slightly due to exhaustion. A well thrown training bat-a-rang exploded in the running boy's face, he got the message and sped back up.

Finally, he reached the designated number, adding a few more to let him slow down enough to not splat into the wall, and grabbed the water bottle from his friend's hands before Robin could even offer it. "That was possibly _the_ worst workout I've done ever." Wally huffed.

"Good, that was just the warm up." Batman growled.


	27. Chapter 27

_AN: So this is where I originally planned to end this story, but if any of you guys have suggestions leave a review or message me and I'll try to do it. I don't really want to end it but I have no more ideas. I've started writing a few other stories as well as continuing my others but I'll take time to continue this if you guys help me out. I hoped you enjoyed what I envisioned for this story._

_I can only say I've enjoyed the last two shows that came out, I can't claim that I had anything to do with it._

"Are you kidding me? That's insane, I can't go anymore!" Wally exploded.

"You can, and you will." Batman told him.

"Here KF, you're going to need this." Robin handed his friend a protein bar and a water bottle.

"Thanks man, I owe you one."

"Break time's over, both of you get going." Batman ordered.

"What are we doing? And why is Rob doing anything?" Wally asked.

"We're fighting, and he's mad at me for letting you slow me down when we were diffusing the bomb." The acrobat explained.

"Wait, you're getting punished because I didn't want you to get hurt anymore then you already were?"

"It wasn't that bad, I could've done it."

"Maybe but then you wouldn't have been able to go up and fight Two-face."

"I would've though, it was necessary."

Changing pace, Wally looked up at Batman, "You can't punish him for me wanting to protect him!"

"It slowed both of you down and in the wasted time the bomb could've gone off. Now quit stalling or you'll repeat your previous exercise." The Dark Knight growled.

Without another word the speedster followed the bird to the high tech training mat. Wally started the fight before Dick was fully ready, but failed to catch him by surprise. The acrobat launched himself in the air at the last second kicking his friend in the back of his head on the way down. Wally stumbled before a swift kick to his backside knocked him over, the computer announcing his fail.

"Again." Batman ordered. This time both were ready before the fight began, Wally caved first and attacked. Robin grabbed his speedy punch to vault the speedster over his head. Wally just managed to tuck and roll enough to land on his butt and stand back up before he was proclaimed the loser. Wally turned just in time to catch the punch heading for his face, he attempted his friend's move but Robin just used it against him. He used the momentum of Wally's move to fuel his own by driving his feet into his friend's chest before flipping out of the grasp. Wally backpedaled but it wasn't enough to prevent him from losing his balance and the computer once again announced his failure.

"Again." And so the next two hours passed, fight after fight that always ended with the same outcome. Just as Wally was about to pass out from lack of nourishment, Batman let them take a minute to get a drink and consume a few protein bars (or in Dick's case one bar.) Then, just as before, the two went back to fighting but this time Robin was confined to the floor and Wally was slowed to just above Olympic runner level. These fights all ended the same, with the acrobat victorious, but they tended to last longer than the previous ones.

"Dick, you're getting sloppy with your uppercuts." Batman told his protégé.

"They feel pretty strong to me." Wally muttered dodging yet another uppercut. The next one didn't miss and sent him sprawling and the increasingly frustrating voice announced he failed.

"That's enough." Batman finally said before walking out of the room.

"Finally!" Wally flopped back onto the ground.

"That wasn't so bad, water?" Dick offered breathlessly.

After guzzling the entire bottle Wally exclaimed, "Not that bad! You mean to tell me that you have had worse than that?"

"Well yeah, if I do something he directly told me not to he makes me clean the whole Bat-cave and all of the cars as well as train for a lot longer than he did today, not to mention not being able to go out on patrol until everything is cleaned to Alfred's standards." Dick explained.

"Dude, your life sucks." Wally commented.

"You have no idea." The acrobat sighed with a hint of a smile.


End file.
